He Won't Remember a Thing in the Morning
by SophomoresTheory
Summary: Ponyboy hits his head and looses his memory, how will the boys help him get it back? Just a silly one-shot, Johnny and Dally are alive! Alive I say! Just a teensy bit innapropiate for the young ones. Fair warning, pretty much plotless... but a fun waste of time I hope!


**Johnny and Dally are magically alive, it's a one-shot so I don't feel the need to explain why. So shut up.**

**Just kidding. I would never tell my readers to shut up. Usually.**

**In the later half the 'He' is Ponyboy. The P.O.V. switches around a lot so I hope it's not too confusing!**

"_Jesus, Darry, it's only a C_!" Ponyboy Curtis yelled over the loud noise of the T.V. Two-Bit decided to keep the volume loud so that he and the rest of the gang didn't have to listen to the oldest and youngest Curtis scream at each other.

It wasn't working too well. Johnny flinched every time they raised their voices and Soda hugged a pillow to his chest, absentmindedly clutching it tighter every time the conversation got louder.

Dally leaned against the doorframe smoking a cigarette, Steve's foot tapped impatiently against the table; he was ready to leave. No one ever liked listening to the Curtis fights.

"_Only a C? Do you even realize that C brings you're grade down a whole letter? I thought you studied for this! I told you to study!"_ Darry yelled.

The rest of the gang waited patiently to go to the Nightly Double; it was a rare occasion, the whole gang was supposed to be going, but sounded like Pony wouldn't be joining them.

They heard a door slam before Darry reappeared and said, "Alright, ready to go? Pony can't, he'd grounded."

"Dar…" Soda started, sympathetic to his younger brother.

"No way Soda! Don't start; he knew he was supposed to study for that test!" Darry snapped.

"It's just a stupid test," Two-Bit muttered as the gang trudged to the door, he didn't speak loud enough for Darry to hear him which was a good thing as Darry was not in the mood to argue.

Johnny sighed, for a second he pondered the idea of staying with Ponyboy but Dally called his name and he decided that Pony would need some time to cool off before he was ready to talk.

xxXxXxx

Ponyboy turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He felt like shit about his C, he just knew better than to show it.

Pony was only a little upset that he had to miss the Nightly Double, the movies they showed there were usually plotless, feel good flicks, not his personal favorite. What was really making him angry was that everyone else got to go and he couldn't because his big brother had grounded him.

Seriously, some people think living with just your siblings would be awesome, but it's really not.

With nothing better to do he quickly showered and changed, all the while allowing himself to brood on all that was unfair in life, until he was finally ready for bed. He flipped out the lights and walked across the floor of his room to his bed, a path he'd tread a thousand times before.

The only difference was that now, unlike before, one of Soda's work boots sat directly in his path. He tripped over it, flying forward, his arms flailing out to catch something, anything, to break his fall. He didn't find anything and his head made contact with the corner of his old, beat up nightstand.

Pain exploded behind his eyelids and he let loose a few choice swear words before feeling around and finding the edge of his bed.

He lowered himself onto the mattress and contemplated for a moment getting up and checking his head wound. Those things could be serious, and this sure felt serious, but before he could muster the strength to stand the intent drained out of him and feeling physically and mentally exhausted he let himself pass out into a deep slumber.

xxXxXxx

By the end of the night Darry's guilt had multiplied. He felt worse and worse seeing the whole gang out without Ponyboy. Johnny didn't seem to have much fun without him and Sodapop kept looking around for him before realizing he wasn't there. Steve was the only one who didn't seem to mind too much.

As the whole gang made the long walk back to the house Two-Bit asked, "Hey Darry, mind if I crash at your house tonight? Think I'm too drunk ta'—" hiccup "—get home!"

Soda laughed and rolled his eyes, "Sure thing, but Steve's takin' the couch so you'll either be sleepin' a chair or on the floor! Johnny how 'bout you?"

"No thanks, Soda," Johnny said quietly.

Dally eyed him concernedly, or as concerned as Dallas Winston gets, "You sure, Johnnycake?"

Johnny nodded meekly, "Parents are outta' town," he said quietly.

"In that case, I think I'll crash with you, that alright?" Dally asked.

"'Course, Dally," Johnny answered, Dally really didn't even need to ask.

They split up at the end of Spinner's Street, Dally and Johnny going to the right and Darry, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve to the left.

They entered the house loudly, Sodapop was surprised Pony didn't wake up and holler at them

Two-Bit and Steve quickly fell asleep thanks to the amount of alcohol on their system and Soda and Darry snuck quietly down the hall. Darry peaked into Soda and Pony's room to find Ponyboy sleeping like the dead, "Don't worry," Sodapop yawned, "You can talk to him in the morning after he's slept off his bad mood."

Darry shrugged, he was too tired to argue and he knew Soda was right. In the morning Ponyboy probably wouldn't remember a thing.

xxXxXxx

(Amnesia Pony)

He blinked his eyes once, twice, three times before sitting up. He rubbed his head; it hurt like a bitch for some reason. Maybe he was hung-over. He stretched his back before looking around the room.

He didn't recognize a thing. Where the hell was he? Must have been one wild night, he didn't know where he was _or _where he was supposed to be for that matter. He tried to picture his house. Home. Nothing came to mind, no images of a comfy bedroom or a small or well-used kitchen sprang to mind.

Actually he could picture a living room but he quickly realized that was not his living room but the one on the Dick Van Dyke Show.

So he couldn't remember his house, but what about something simpler? Something like his name? _Okay, my name. I gotta' know my name._

_Uh, Mark?_

_Bob?_

_Joe?_

Fuck. He didn't remember his name. Either way was it was time to get out of here.

It was then that he noticed he wasn't in this bed alone. He groaned and prayed that despite his apparent amnesia he'd remembered to wear a condom.

His groan didn't even wake the sleeping figure beside him. Curiosity made him lean forward and pull the covers down, just to see this girl's face. They'd apparently slept together; shouldn't he know what she looked like? Maybe she was his girlfriend? He didn't remember his age but he felt certain he was old enough for a girlfriend.

As he pulled back the covers he revealed a full head of messy, auburn, unusually short hair. A strait nose, chiseled jaw, tanned skin and to his horror, undeniably masculine features.

It was a boy.

He was in bed with a boy.

He leaped from the bed and started to brush his hands over his body, as though he were covered in spiders and was trying desperately to get them off.

This was not happening. He may not remember much but he was _sure _he wasn't gay. _Sure_ of it!

The guy in the bed rolled over and muttered groggily, "Ponyboy?"

_Ponyboy?_ What the hell was a Ponyboy?

He didn't wait for an answer; instead he fled the room, but not without grabbing the switch that conveniently sat on the edge of an old desk.

**xxXxXxx**

Sodapop watched his little brother flee the room as fast as his feet would carry him. _Man, he must still be pissed from last night. _Except as he watched his brother run he couldn't help but notice that he looked almost…scared.

Grumbling Soda rolled out of bed and followed his brother down the hall.

**xxXxXxx**

He didn't know where he was but he was getting out. Now.

He stumbled through what looked like a living room. Two guys slept in the room but sat up groggily and rubbed their eyes as he entered. One of them, whose hair was filled with grease and stuck up at odd angles as if he slept on it oddly, occupied the couch while the other one took the floor. He had long rusty colored sideburns and reeked of booze that could be smelled from five feet away.

More guys sleeping in this house? What the hell was this?

Each guy greeted him with something that sounded like, "Hey, Pone," but he didn't hear it, he was already rushing toward the door.

Unfortunately before he made it someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the living room.

"Where're ya' goin'?" It was the guy who was in his bed this morning.

He grimaced and pulled away, backing up towards the wall. The other two guys were now standing in front of the door, blocking his escape route.

The guy from the bed frowned, "Pony are you still upset about last night?" He felt his stomach turn; he didn't want to know _anything_ about what happened in that bedroom last night.

**xxXxXxx**

Steve's eyes narrowed on Ponyboy, he looked…green. Sick. There was something wrong, Steve's suspicions were confirmed when Pony back away from them cautiously and said, "Look man, I don't want any trouble, just let me leave."

Soda just stared at him looking confused, "Ponyboy, are you okay?"

"Ponyboy?" Pony asked, "What are you talking about? Why do you keep calling me that?" Okay this was weird. Was he being serious or just joking around?

Soda looked at him and spoke very slowly, like talking to a small child, "Because that's your name. Ponyboy Curtis."

Pony flinched and shook his head, "I need to go. Now."

"Pony you can't—"

"Would you shut up?" Pony snapped. Steve raised his eyebrows, Pony never, ever talked to Soda like that. Something was definitely wrong.

**xxXxXxx**

The boys in the room reacted quickly to his harsh words; the one with the greasy hair narrowed his eyes and said, "Watch your mouth Ponyboy. You may be Soda's little brother but I ain't afraid to kick your ass!"

Ponyboy. Was that really his name? What in the hell was going on? And who was his so called brother?

"Brother? Who—wha?" Pony asked questions swirled through his mind.

"Steve shut up!" Snapped the boy from his bed this morning, "Pone, don't you remember me? My name is Sodapop, I'm your brother?"

Pony shook his head, this guy was not his brother, "I would remember if you were my brother." He stated staunchly. But a feeling of relief spread through him. If this guy thought they were brothers then he probably didn't molest him in his sleep.

"Ahh c'mon, guys!" said the one who smelled like booze, "Ole' Pony's just kiddin' around! Tryin' ta' prank us, ya' know!" He came closer intending to hug Ponyboy or something like that, "you can't fool me!"

Ponyboy didn't know what came over him but he knew he didn't want to let this guy get any closer, he whipped out the switch he'd grabbed from the bed room and held it in front of him threateningly, "Back off, guy!"

"Woah!" said the guy, who turned on a dime and backed away from Pony yelling, "Pony pulled a knife! Pony pulled a knife! Not cool, man!"

"Jesus!" Sodapop yelled, "What the hell is that? Put it away, Pony!"

Pony didn't and the room seemed to flood with more people. Emerging from the same hallway he came down there was a huge man, at least twice as big as him yelling, "What is all the noise about?"

At the same time two guys came through Pony's escape route, one was tall and blonde the other small and dark.

**xxXxXxx**

They took in the scene, Pony holding a knife, Two-Bit cowering behind Steve and Sodapop. Darry was the first to react, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Dally stared at Ponyboy, he never knew how scary the kid could look when he was in the mood.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing with a_ blade_?" asked Darry, incredulously.

Very calmly Pony began to speak, "I don't know who you people are, but I need to go. If you don't let me leave I'll call the cops."

Darry snorted, "Oh no you won't! What do you mean you don't know who we are?"

"Darry," Sodapop said, unusually serious, "something's wrong, he doesn't know who he is_. He doesn't know who we are_!"

Darry narrowed his eyes, "No way, he's probably just upset about what happened last night."

Ponyboy looked at all these boys, none of whom he recognized, but all of whom looked harmless enough. Very cautiously he lowered his knife, "I'm sorry, but I need to go. There's probably people looking for me."

The gang looked at Pony like he just told them he wanted to strip down naked and run through downtown Tulsa.

"Pony," Darry said, dazed by his brother's condition, "you don't know who we are? You don't recognize us?"

Two-Bit stared at Pony, noticing the trickle of dried blood that ran down his temple. Two-Bit looked around, "I'll be right back," he said before disappearing into the kitchen. The others stared at Pony as if he was a complicated made problem and none of them had passed algebra.

"Pony, you don't remember me? Johnny?" Johnny looked at his best friend, willing him to remember.

Ponyboy looked at the small dark boy who followed the large blonde boy in; he felt the slightest spark of memory but nothing he could hold onto. It made him feel awful when he said, "I'm sorry kid, I don't—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The blonde boy snapped, "Who're you callin' kid? Sorry guys, seems like Ponyboy's definitely not home!"

Darry stared at his brother; it was true, Pony never would've called Johnny 'kid'. What were they going to do? Take him to the hospital? But what about the social workers? They'd be all over the Curtis brother after something like that.

Johnny stared at his friend, worried. That was when Two-Bit reentered carrying a large frying pan. He snuck up right behind Pony, wielded the frying pan and swung, hitting Pony directly in the back of his head.

Without a sounds Pony's eye rolled back and he slumped forward, Soda rushed to break his fall. Two-Bit stood behind the fallen Ponyboy, looking extremely pleased with himself, grinning like an idiot.

"TWO-BIT!" Darry yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "I helped!"

"Two-Bit!" Johnny snapped, "You whacked him in the head with a frying pan! You coulda' killed him!"

Dally frowned and Soda glared. Steve seemed to be the only one who didn't have a problem with it.

"No, no, no! He's got blood comin' outta' his head already, I think he musta' hit it last night, after we left, that's what caused his amnesia!"

"Two-Bit, you don't know that's what caused it! That could have nothing to do with it!" Soda snapped as he searched Pony's head for the wound Two-Bit claimed he had. He found it, just above Pony's temple, behind his hairline. Darry felt pretty guilty when he saw it, his brother had gotten hurt when Darry had made him stay home.

"Ughh," Pony groaned.

"Pony! Ponyboy are you okay?" Soda asked concernedly.

Pony frowned, why was he in the living room? And why was everyone else here too? And why in the _hell_ did his hurt so damn bad?

Oh, right, he'd hit it last night. Jeez, it'd hurt last night but he didn't think it was this bad.

"Soda?" Pony groaned and sat up, staring at everyone else, who looked oddly concerned.

"Pony!" Soda yelled in joy. Okay that was weird, Soda was always happy but this was more like elated.

"Uh yeah," Ponyboy muttered. The others peered at him like they were anxious to see his next move. Pony got up, heading toward the bathroom, needing some aspirin.

"Wait, Ponyboy!" Darry called after him.

Pony turned in the doorframe, "Yeah?"

"You don't feel…weird?" Darry asked cautiously.

"No," Pony muttered, "but my head hurts,"

Two-Bit snickered, "Told y'all!"

"Why are we—you know what? Nevermind." Ponyboy muttered rubbing his head. He didn't care what was going on; he just wanted relief for his head.

"Wait," Steve called out, "Ponyboy, do you know my name?"

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow, "Aw, did you forget it again?" he asked, "Can't help you Steve, talk to Soda."

Steve frowned, "Smart ass. I'm not the one that forgot my name!"

Pony rolled his eyes, "Okay sure," he said before leaving for the bathroom.

Steve looked around at the guys, "We're not the crazy ones. He is. Right?"

**Hope you like it, sorry if it was confusing!**


End file.
